


Toes

by Lynncss



Series: Ten Times Over - Rayvin Series [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Background Characters, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynncss/pseuds/Lynncss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Sometimes, usually when they were fighting about some foolish discussion they had had earlier, Ray couldn't understand why in the world he wanted to be with Gavin in the first place. But other times, not quite unlike now, when the sunlight that had seeped into the room, their room, and hit Gavin's sandy brown hair just so...Ray had to wonder, what in the world made Gavin choose him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toes

**Author's Note:**

> These two should learn to not be so cute. Especially together. ~~Ughnostopitsnotfair~~

Cold. His feet were always cold. But Ray really didn't mind. They belonged to _Gavin_ and Ray loved everything about him. Then again, that was the thing about Gavin- you either liked him or you didn't. There was really no in-between. Only on very rare occasions did he grow on someone. And Ray didn't mean this in a bad way, but Gavin was Gavin and he showed all sides of himself, no matter when or where. He wasn't like Ryan, who was so secretive and had so many twists and turns in his personality. Or like Michael, who almost seemed like he had two very different personalities sometimes. He was, as Ray mention before, just Gavin. And Ray loved him that way.

Even so, sometimes, usually when they were fighting about some foolish discussion they had had earlier, Ray couldn't understand why in the world he wanted to be with Gavin in the first place. But other times, not quite unlike now, when the sunlight that had seeped into the room, _their_ room, and hit Gavin's sandy brown hair just so...Ray had to wonder, what in the world made Gavin choose him?

”Mmm…X-Rayyy?”

‘Well, well, speak of the devil,’ Ray thought, a small smile creeping onto his face. Another small trail of lazy moans popped the so-called superhero out of the last bit of his lingering thoughts, and he smiled down at the subject of his musings, letting his hand fall to Gavin’s stomach and rub small circles with his index finger. Did he really still call him that? “X-Ray?” Apparently so.

”You need something, Vav?” A small noise sounding like a mix between a yawn, a laugh, and a squeak resounded from the man. Ray laughed in response to it and that made Gavin pout playfully at him, the corners of his lips trying _so hard_ not to twitch upwards.

”Don’t be mean, X-Ray,” he whispered, reaching up and wrapping his long, lanky arms around Ray’s neck. Ray has to laugh again and has his arm move from Gavin’s stomach to his side and tickles him, watching how those pouty lips part to let out a happy giggle.

”Eh, you love it with all you got.” Ray shrugs, and Gavin takes back his arms to cross them over his chest, another pout set on his lips. Not that Ray minded, because _god damn_ he looked cute like that.

”Not true! I love you too!” Ray shook his head with a smile and watched Gavin’s pout turn upwards again when he resumed tickling him. Gavin even kicked a bit, tangling the covers around his legs.

”You say the weirdest shit,” Ray said, moving the hand that wasn’t supporting him up to Gavin’s cheek and pinching it. The other whined, batting pathetically at Ray’s fingers. “But I love when you do. Makes you sound cute.” He released Gavin’s cheek and pecked the same spot that was pinched and now was a bit red.

Gavin sat up fully along with Ray, rubbing the spot, but chirping, “I know! That’s why I do it.” Ray hit him on the head. Gavin laughed, wrapping his arms around Ray. “You’ve created a bit of a brat with your love, Ray!”

”Yeah, and he’s really fucking spoiled too. But, you know…” Ray sighed, letting his lips go lax and pulling Gavin closer. “I continue to spoil him anyways.” He winked at Gavin, pulling the smile back onto his face before he connected their lips.

Gavin squealed into the kiss, placing his hands on either side of Ray’s face and kissing back eagerly. Ray fell back onto the bed, pulling Gavin with him. They parted soon afterwards, Gavin snuggling up to Ray as the pair listened to their breathing.

Ray was the first (this time!) to break the comfortable silence.

”Hey, Gavin?”

”Yeah, Ray?”

”Your feet are _really_ fucking cold.”

”You’re so mean, X-Ray! I thought we were partners!”

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, you know what? This whole group is ruining my life. They _ALL_ need to stop.


End file.
